The Arrangement
by beccaaalauren
Summary: For Chuck and Blair, love wasn't apart of their agreement.


**I recently read an amazing book and it gave me some great ideas for a new story. Unfortunately the book I read only had about ten chapters and was very brief and lacked detail.**  
**Hope you all enjoy my new story and check out my other ones! PS, this story is in third person but it'll be from both points of views, kind of. If that makes sense!**

Blair Bass stood in front of her full-length mirror, looking at the black and red floor length dress she was wearing. It was gorgeous, of course. Chuck Bass, her husband, had impeccable taste. He had never given her a present she didn't like. This was assuming he didn't send his assistant to do his shopping for him. She didn't think he was like that, but couldn't rule it out. He was a very busy man. Ever since his father died and he took over the family business he worked nonstop. In the last few weeks she had barely spoke to him, not that she minded. She liked being on her own. The apartment did get very lonely but she tried to make up for it with calling her best friend, Serena van der Woodson. The blond bombshell was in Paris with current boyfriend and childhood friend of Serena and Blair, Nate Archibald. As Blair thought about her best friend and Nate, the only man she had every truly loved, she got sad. Mostly because she missed Serena but she still had twinge of heartache from where Nate broke her heart.  
She shrugged the thought away; she didn't have time to rehash the horrible events that led to her breakdown years ago. She needed to finish getting ready. Chuck would be home soon to take her to some art opening. If she were her mother she would be ecstatic with all the events she had to attend, but she wasn't and art shows, company parties, and client dinners were her least favorite things to do. But she didn't mind it. It kept Chuck happy and they had a peaceful arrangement going on. She wouldn't do anything to screw it up.  
She quickly put some drop diamond earrings on and her ruby necklace that was a Christmas gift last year from Chuck. She remembered she gave him a watch and a tie. She made sure all her jewelry was on, including the wedding band and engagement ring on her left hand. She continued into her bathroom to do something with her hair. Her deep brown hair laid flat against her shoulders down to her breasts. She decided to go with a simple look and put her hair up into an elegant up do. There, decent enough. She thought. She rummaged through the top drawer in her bather and found a tube of lipstick. She rarely wore make up at work or when she was at home. Tonight she went the whole nine yards and put on eye shadow, some eyeliner, mascara and a little bit of blush. She finished applying a shade of red lipstick to complete her look right when Chuck knocked on the door.  
"Blair?" He called out from outside her bedroom.  
"Hold on, I'll be right out." She called back out. She put her makeup away and walked into her walk-in closet that was adjacent to her bathroom. She looked for a purse to go with her dress. She finally settled on a simple black evening purse. She grabbed it, and her usual purse and transferred what she needed-her phone, a compact, and her wallet.  
She opened her bedroom door, half expecting chuck to still be standing there but felt a twinge of disappointment when he wasn't. She walked down the hallway into the great room of their apartment. She saw him standing in the entryway between the great room and the smaller living room that was in the front of the apartment. She looked around briefly. The walls were cream colored with an accent wall that was a deep crimson. Chuck let her decorate the apartment anyway she wanted. She had decided with simple colors and décor. The table was made of very expensive oak wood, as were the matching chairs. They were mostly Chuck's idea. He wanted expensive everything and she just picked them out from a catalog.  
Blair snapped back into reality, looking out at her husband. He was on his smartphone, probably doing business.  
"Hey," she spoke softly out to him.  
He turned around and met her gaze. His smile was cool and showed no emotion. "Ready?" He asked. Blair nodded; she wanted to get this evening over with.  
He walked over to the front door with Blair following behind. They had a car waiting out front to take them to the art opening.  
The car ride was quiet, as it usually was. Of course Chuck and Blair had their fun times, and talked but it wasn't too often. They liked each other, and had mutual respect. That's why they've had maybe 5 fights in the 2 years they've been married. It was easy being married to a guy like Chuck. Not a guy like Chuck, just Chuck. He was handsome, smart, and driven. He knew what he wanted and he got it.  
They arrived at a studio in New York. Blair forgot what artist was having their opening but she didn't really care.  
Chuck opened the car door for her and helped her out. He snaked his arm around her as they walked into the opening together. They put on the same smiles they always did when they were in public. There were paparazzi outside, so Chuck pulled Blair in front of him and kissed her hard on the lips. She was used to this, it was apart of the deal. When they pulled away, the flashed big smiles to the cameras. They made sure everyone thought they were in love. The cameras flashed and people cheered as they made there way inside. They were a hot couple, as Chuck Bass used to be the most eligible bachelor. The town seared with rumors and talk of a Mrs. Chuck Bass. She wasn't known much around town, not until she married Chuck.  
They walked in together, Chuck's arm around Blair's waist once again. They greeted people, mingled a bit before they took their seats at their table. The people that were also at their table were some people that did business with Chuck.  
Rufus Humphrey did a lot of business with Chuck, and even knew Bart Bass before he died. They were good friends. Rufus was much older than Chuck but they still got together for the occasional golf game. Rufus was married to a young Ivy Dickens. They met through Bart's second wife, Lily. Ivy was there that evening, looking stunning. Her family had come from money of course. Rufus adored her; it was a sight to see. Chuck had been a good friend of Rufus' son, Dan.  
Blair had met Dan on many occasions, and enjoyed the company of Rufus and Ivy. Although Ivy was younger than Rufus, she was in love. Blair watched the way Rufus and Ivy interacted. Over the past two years, it was only recently she began to envy their relationship. She fought to keep those feelings away. She entered this marriage for the sole purpose to not have to feel those feelings.  
"Blair, that dress is amazing." Ivy squealed pulling her attention from her husband.  
Blair blushed, "it was a gift from Chuck." She smiled. She looked over at her own husband and he looked down at her. Occasionally she would feel this connection, one she hadn't had with anyone ever before. Of course she rationalized it as they had lived and been married for two years naturally a special bond would occur. Chuck reached over and put his hand on Blair's knee and a strange feeling went trough her stomach. They smiled at each other politely and Blair turned back to Ivy. "Yes, only the best for my Blair." Chuck added.  
"I can't wait until next summer! I know we only recently started planning but the trip will just be amazing." Ivy gushed. She was referring to the trip Blair, Chuck, Rufus, and Ivy decided to take next summer to Barcelona.  
"Yes, it surely will. You know Chuck; there are some prospective clients down there in Barcelona. Some guys we could really benefit from..." Rufus proposed.  
Blair sighed inwardly. The night just began and it was all business. Of course, she knew this would happen. It was always business and prospective clientele. Ivy didn't seem to mind, she was already chatting up with the other wives at the table. She belonged there. While Blair hated the attention and the boring dinners and evenings out, Ivy loved them.  
The night went on, Chuck had closed a business deal that night and he was in an exceptionally good mood when they returned home that evening.  
"How was your night, Blair?" Chuck asked, walking into their upgraded kitchen and to their refrigerator. He dug around in the freezer and grabbed a carton of mocha ice cream.  
"It was nice, thank you." She responded politely. She sat down at the island, taking her heals off as Chuck sat in the seat next to her.  
He had put some ice cream in two bowls, one for him and one for her. She smiled as he offered her the other bowl.  
He began to eat the ice cream slowly, seemingly pleased. He relaxed and carefree, a sight Blair never got to see.  
She smiled at him, watching as his strong jaw opened to take a bite. Blair had to admit, he was handsome. He was always cool and controlled. A familiar ache in her stomach began to spoil her own mood.  
She tried to deny her feelings for a while now. She was lonely, and she didn't know how to tell Chuck. She knew he would never do anything to hurt her intentionally. She knew it wasn't even his fault, she didn't know what was going on. For two years their arrangement worked up until now. She was unhappy, and she couldn't figure out exactly why. After the horrible events that led up to their arrangement, she knew she wouldn't want to go through it again.  
Chuck looked over at Blair, while she was deep in thought looking past him. She had a sad look on her face and it bothered Chuck.  
"Everything ok?" Chuck asked. Blair snapped back and looked at him. She didn't want to lie to him; they never lied or had secrets from each other.  
"Yes, and no." She spoke softly. She didn't really know how to talk about this with him.  
"What's wrong?" Chuck was now very confused. He thought everything was fine. "It's just," Blair began. "You've given me everything, and our arrangement has worked out perfectly it's just lately I've felt...lonely." She finally chocked out. She felt ashamed at that moment, like she let Chuck down. She knew that she shouldn't feel this way.  
"Lonely," Chuck repeated. He took a moment to process this information.  
"I know this wasn't supposed to happen, things worked between us. We wanted the same things. We still do, I just can't help but feel this way." She confessed. She wasn't sure if she was trying to convince him that she was ok with things or herself.  
"What do your propose we do about it?" Chuck sounded like a businessman at that point. It was to be expected. He rarely showed emotion.  
"That's what I've been mulling over. I don't really know." She sulked.  
"Is it me? Are you unhappy with me?" Chuck asked softly.  
"No," Blair replied quickly. "Not at all. I don't know what has brought it on. I mean, things haven't changed since we first made the agreement."  
"Well, they have if you're feeling lonely." They sat in silence for a few moments, neither knowing what to say.  
"I'm sorry." Blair finally said.  
"No, don't be. I'm going to bed Blair. Can we talk tomorrow evening? We should think on this. You don't want a divorce, do you?" Blair looked up at Chuck. She looked in his eyes and she saw something she hadn't before. Fear? Hurt? She wasn't sure.  
"No, I don't want a divorce. I want this to work for both our benefits. I just didn't want to lie to you." Blair said. Her words were true. Chuck just nodded in response. "We can talk tomorrow. Maybe we can think of a way to solve this. Surely there's a solution." Blair gave a weak smile. "Goodnight Chuck, thank you for a lovely evening." They both stood and Blair took a step and kissed him on the cheek. She grabbed their bowls and put them in the sink, telling herself to do them tomorrow. When she turned around Chuck disappeared. She frowned and then decided to head to bed. She was tired and wanted to sleep her worries away. She headed for her own bedroom, which was across from Chuck's. His door was open just a bit and she saw him undressing. She stopped just for a second and watched him. He really was beautiful.


End file.
